


Not a Morning Person

by generalsleepy



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleepy/pseuds/generalsleepy
Summary: Tully is a morning person. Hitch is very much not. Sweet, fluffy nonsense.





	

Hitch had always hated getting up in the morning. When he was a little kid, his mother would sometimes resort to throwing cold water on him or tearing off his blankets. He’d gotten a bit better as he got older, especially in college when he had to deal with the consequences of sleeping in. His roommates had a ball with his tendency to effectively go comatose during the night. He’d wake up to find himself in the hallway, under his bed, or, in one particularly embarrassing case, on the roof.

The Army pretty much purged him of that bad habit. Not waking up at bugle call wasn’t an option. Ignoring a wakeup call definitely wasn’t an option in the desert when a Kraut ambush could be coming at any moment. 

After the war, however, it didn’t take long for him to slip back into old habits. After all, he’d done his part to kick Hitler off the map; he figured he deserved a few extra hours of sleep. 

Somebody, apparently, had a problem with that, though.

“Hitch.”

“Hmmrrghhh,” Hitch groaned into his pillow.

‘Hitch.”

“Mmmmhhhrrr!” He buried his face further into the pillow, as though if he dug far enough he’d find some realm where he never had to leave this bed.

“Hitch…”

“What?” he grumbled.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Hitch allowed himself to be rolled over onto his back. He cracked an eyelid to glare up into the fuzzy face above him.

“It’s morning,” Tully said, as if Hitch might not be aware of that fact.

“I know. Is the house on fire?”

“No.”

“Then let me go back to sleep.”

“You can’t stay in bed all day.”

“Watch me.” He tried to roll back over, but Tully gently held him place.

“Breakfast.”

Hitch kept his eyes shut as if he could banish the offending presence by sheer force of will. “I’m not stopping you.”

“I don’t want to eat alone.” There was a whining note to his drawl.

“Have the dog sit at the table.”

“She won’t stay.”

Hitch could taste the sweet allure of sleep. He was just on the verge of slipping back into it, when something knocked against his nose. He opened his eyes fully to see Tully Pettigrew, the man of his dreams, poking him lightly on the nose.

“Wake up.” Tully lay beside Hitch in the small bed, propped up on one hand above him.

Hitch heaved a bone-rattling sigh. “I’m awake.” That was apparently enough for Tully to trust him enough to pull back his finger. Hitch ground the heels of his hands into his eyes in an attempt to force away the cobwebs. “What time is it?”

“Nearly eight.”

“Why do we have to get up so early?”

“It’s not early.”

“If I don’t have any reason to get up, that’s too early.” He shimmied gracelessly into a sitting position, with his back against the wall that served as the backboard. Through a massive yawn, he could see Tully looking back at him, his golden hair a birds’ nest haloed by the light coming through the old windows.

He reached out a clumsy hand and tried to smooth down Tully’s hair. Tully caught his wrist. He pulled his hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the center of his palm.

A slow grin spread across Hitch’s face. With an immense effort, he leaned far enough forward to kiss Tully. A combination of morning breath and chapped lips didn’t make for the best kiss in the world, but sprawled in bed in the little house they shared, it was enough.

“Did you feed the dog yet?” Hitch mumbled against Tully’s lips.

Tully shook his head.

Hitch rolled his eyes. “Do I have to do everything around here?”

Feeling like he was lugging a sack of sand, he heaved himself out of bed. With his back turned, he could still feel the smile on Tully’s face, and couldn’t help but smile himself.


End file.
